<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Baby is Different by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943968">Every Baby is Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Cock Warming, Dom Thomas Sanders, Headspace, JIWA Club - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is in a relationship with two of his Sides, and though he didn't expect them to ever be as... needy, as they were, he wouldn't change them for the world.</p><p>- Story by Miss Centerfold</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Post Man has Mail</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Baby is Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Logan had woken up, he already felt that everything was too big for him to handle. He hadn't expected it - the day previous had been relaxing and without stressful situations that often drove him into his smaller mindset. However, his mind had decided this without his consult, so the day would have to follow such conditions.</p><p>Logan didn't want to move, and so he didn't. He could feel his eyes burn as he realized that he wouldn't be able to talk today. It wasn't that he couldn't, but he wasn't able to. He closed his eyes, rubbing at his tears that managed to run away from him and out of his control. He could feel the warmth of someone against him and he didn't want to wake them; it wasn't logical to do so just for his own comfort that would come back to him eventually.</p><p>The warmth against his body began to move around him, but Logan didn't want to look. He couldn't remember if there was something big to do, but he hoped that there wasn't. The feelings that he usually tried to push down so deep were bubbling up, no matter what he tried to do. Numbers and words were leaving him, but the warmth that came around him, a person, seemed to weigh him down enough that the bubbling emotions were pushed back down again. The bubbles were too far away, and Logan opened his eyes again.</p><p>"Hey, Logan."</p><p>Thomas was there. Logan reached out, wanting that warmth that Thomas always brought with him. He felt a whine of need build up in his throat, and he didn't stop it. No, he remembered how Thomas always held him when he would cry out, and Thomas did so.</p><p>Thomas pressed his lips to Logan's forehead, cooing and attempting to calm Logan down. Logan didn't care about that; he just wanted to feel warm and safe again. He opened his eyes and saw Janus sleeping as well. He wondered if Janus would feel little as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>